lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.13 Hearts and Minds Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Carlton Cuse & Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Info=Geregisseerd door: Rod Holcomb}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- see Boone's eye, not opening, just open. He's watching Shannon read. Sayid brings Shannon a box, as Boone looks on. SAYID: I brought you a present for helping me with the translations. I didn't have a chance to get it gift wrapped so -- opens the box which contains purple flowery shoes. I found these in the wreckage and I have no use for them personally. SHANNON: They are actually my size. Well, half a size off, but, I swear this place is actually making my feel swell. SAYID: Another mysterious force of the island revealed. continue talking (though we can't hear) as the shot switches to Boone watching them. Hurley approaches. HURLEY camera: Yo, Boone. Question for you, dude. BOONE: Yeah. HURLEY: You and Locke are going out hunting boar everyday, right? BOONE: What about it? HURLEY: That's cool, except, how come you're not coming back with any? We haven't had fresh pork on a plate in about a week, dude. BOONE: It's not like they're domesticated animals. HURLEY: Maybe you guys aren't trying hard enough? BOONE: We're hunting, alright? HURLEY: I hope so, because people need food, man - solid food. This isn't a game, man. looks back over and Shannon and Sayid still talking, Sayid grabs Shannon's hand. FLASHBACK of Boone with his arm around a girl, carrying tennis racket and ball, walking up steps from the tennis court to the pool area of a club. BOONE: I can't believe you ran down that last ball. And then you hit it for a winner. NICOLE: Lucky shot. BOONE: Yeah, I wish it was luck. of a cell phone ringing. Is that my phone? answers it. Yeah, hello. SHANNON a shaky voice: Boone, it's me. BOONE: Shannon? SHANNON: Yeah. . . BOONE: What's the matter? SHANNON: Um, things aren't so good. BOONE: Where are you? SHANNON at someone on her end: Get out of here; get the hell away from me. BOONE: Shannon? Shannon? SHANNON: Stay out of here; get the hell away from me. BOONE: Shannon, what's going on? crying. Alright, Shannon, just hang on, just tell me where you are. I'll come get you. SHANNON: Sydney. BOONE: Sydney? SHANNON: Australia. of Sayid limping along the beach. Boone approaches. BOONE: Stay away from my sister. SAYID: For a moment you seemed to be giving me an order. BOONE: It's just a friendly suggestion. SAYID: A suggestion? BOONE: If I were you I'd listen. SAYID: What if I don't? LOCKE camera at first: Boone! Found some fresh tracks down by the stream. BOONE Sayid: See you later. SAYID: You know where to find me. and Locke walk off into the jungle. LOCKE: You need to put aside your differences with Sayid. BOONE: He's hitting on Shannon. LOCKE they are crossing the stream on stepping stone rocks: He's very competent. We don't want to make an enemy of him. We're going to want him on our side. BOONE: John, people are talking about what we're doing out here everyday, especially since we never come back with anything. LOCKE: You mean boar. BOONE: Yeah. LOCKE: Plenty of fruit and fish to go around. What we're doing here is far more important. stop and uncover the hatch. Right now, this is our priority. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Hurley picking a leaf off a plant. Jack approaches. HURLEY: So, Jack? JACK: So, Hurley? HURLEY: Something kind of important I've been meaning to ask you about. Um, anything I tell you is doctor-patient confidential, right? JACK: Yeah. HURLEY: This is -- I haven't been feeling so great. JACK: What's the matter? HURLEY: Well, it's kind of like, uh, my stomach. I've been having some, um, major digestive issues. JACK: What have you been eating? HURLEY: The usual - bananas, papayas, mangoes, guava, passion fruit, coconut. Some of those weird star friuts from up on the hill. Someone said they might be good for digestion. Let me tell you, they lied. JACK: Well, it might help if you had a little bit more protein in your diet. HURLEY: Dude, what can I do? There's no boar. No boar, no protein. JACK: You can eat fish. Jin's been catching a lot of them. HURLEY: No way, man. That guy has it in for me. JACK laughing: Oh, come on, man. HURLEY: I'm not kidding. He offered me something to eat right after we, you know, got here, um, the thing with the spikes? JACK: Sea urchin. HURLEY: Yeah. When I turned him down it's like I soiled his family honor or something. He hasn't looked me in the eye since. The guy holds a serious grudge. JACK to the leaves Hurley's been picking: You're not eating those, are you? HURLEY: Dude, these aren't for eating. Excuse me. of Kate gathering fruit. Jack sees her from a distance and watches her. KATE: I can see you there you know. JACK laughing: I wasn't hiding, just didn't want to disrupt you from whatever it is you're doing. KATE: It's not like it's a secret. JACK: Hard to tell with you sometimes. of seeds in Kate's hand. JACK: Huh, gross little, grayish-yellow things. KATE: Passion fruit seeds. JACK: What are they for? KATE: I'll show you. If you want to see? JACK: Yeah. KATE: Follow me. of Jack and Kate walking through the jungle. JACK: Please tell me you found a coffee bar. KATE: Not quite. of Sun at a small garden. JACK: When did you do all this? KATE: I didn't. It was all Sun. I just wandered into this place the other day when I was out picking fruit. JACK Sun: This is is beautiful. It's great. smiles. KATE: She planted some herbs and some low growing stuff here. And then she started a grove over there. JACK: Smart. With the boar running out we're going to need as much food as we can possibly get. KATE: Maybe it's not running out. JACK: What do you mean? KATE: Maybe Locke's just decided not to catch it for us anymore. JACK: Why would he do that? KATE: A lot of mouths to feed. If the boar's running out then why should he feed everyone else at his own expense? of the hatch. BOONE: That glass isn't breaking and the door's sealed shut. I think it's cement. What is that? is holding a "bowl" (coconut half), mixing something around in it. LOCKE: Hmmm? BOONE: The stuff in the bowl - what is that? gets something out of his pack and sprinkles it into the bowl. LOCKE: It's for later. BOONE: So, not to be too difficult, but we've been coming here for two days just staring at this thing. I'm not really sure what we're supposed to be doing. LOCKE: Ludovico Buonarrati, Michelangelo's father. He was a wealthy man. He had no understanding of the divinity in his son so he beat him. No child of his was going to use his hands for a living. So, Michelangelo learned not to use his hands. Years later a visiting prince came into Michelangelo's studio and found the master staring at a single 18 foot block of marble. Then he knew that the rumors were true - that Michelangelo had come in everyday for the last 4 four months, stared at the marble, and gone home for his supper. So the prince asked the obvious -- what are you doing? And Michelangelo turned around and looked at him, and whispered, sto lavorando, I'm working. Three years later that block of marble was the statue of David. BOONE: We're not going to stare at this for 4 months, are we? How are we going to open it? LOCKE: Well, that's what we have to figure out. That's why we're sitting here. I mean, how do you open a hatch that has no handle, no latch, no discernable way of opening it? FLASHBACK of Boone knocking on a door. A guy, Bryan, comes to the door. BRYAN: Yeah? BOONE: I'm looking for Shannon. BRYAN: Who are you? BOONE: I'm her brother. lets him in. Shannon walks in from another room. SHANNON: Boone? BOONE: What's going on? SHANNON: What are you doing here? BOONE: 15 hours. I just spent 15 hours on a plane -- happy to see you, glad you're here -- something like that might work. SHANNON: Listen, this really isn't the best time. Bryan and I were just on our way out to meet some friends. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow? runs her hand through her hair to reveal a bruise on her forehead. Please? BOONE: Okay. Enjoy your friends. leaves. to the island. Shot of Jin walking toward the shore. HURLEY camera at first: Jin! looks back and then just continues on his way. Yo, Jin! Alto. Listen, I know you don't like me because of the sea urchin thing. But that's okay because I'm not asking for any favors. Just let me know where you get the fish. Fish makes fish-swimming motion with his hand. Jin sort of laughs. Just point me in the right direction. I'll take care of my own business with my own tools. makes a stabbing motion with his spear. Jin laughs. JIN: something in Korean. HURLEY: You just said something mean, didn't you? of Locke and Boone walking in the jungle. BOONE: You know, we're going to have to tell them. LOCKE: Tell them what? BOONE: What we found. You know, they're not going to keep believing that we're coming out here hunting. We never go back. . . LOCKE: They're not ready. They won't understand it. BOONE: I don't think I understand it. LOCKE: That's the problem. BOONE: Look, at least I've got to tell Shannon. LOCKE: Why? BOONE: What do mean, why? She's my sister. LOCKE: Why do you care about her so much? BOONE: You don't know her man. She's smart, she's special in a lot of ways. LOCKE: Fair enough. BOONE: She's been asking me about this. I can't keep lying to her. LOCKE: You mean you can't keep lying to her, or you can't stand the way she makes you feel because you're lying to her? BOONE: Both. Whatever. Look, she can keep a secret. LOCKE: You're sure? BOONE: Yes, I'm sure. LOCKE: No, I mean, are you sure you want to do this? BOONE: I've got to get her off my back. She keeps asking me about this, she keeps asking me about you, about the whole thing. LOCKE: You're sure you've thought through the ramifications? BOONE: Yes. LOCKE: So be it. turns around, Locke clocks him with a knife handle. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Boone tied up. Locke is mixing the stuff in the bowl. BOONE: Locke, what is this? Do you hear me? Untie me right now. LOCKE: Or what? BOONE: I swear I won't tell anyone about the hatch thing, okay? I promise. LOCKE: I'm doing this, Boone, because it's time for you to let go of some things. Because it's what's best for you. And, I promise, you're going to thank me for this later. BOONE: Hey, I don't think this is best for me. smears the stuff he's been mixing onto the wound on Boone's head. What is that? LOCKE: An untreated wound, out here, is going to get infected. BOONE: You're not going to just leave me here. LOCKE: Whether you stay is up to you. The camp is 4 miles due west. BOONE: Which way is west? throws a knife into the ground, just out of Boone's reach. LOCKE: You'll be able to cut yourself free once you have the proper motivation. BOONE: Locke! is struggling in the ropes, trying to reach the knife. BOONE: Help, help! FLASHBACK see Boone at a police station. MALCOLM: I'm sorry Mr. Carlisle, but I'm afraid I can't help you. Unfortunately, sir, we'll need a little more to go on. BOONE: I don't understand this, I'm reporting a crime. Look, this is a cycle with her, okay. My sister just happens to be attracted to the wrong kind of guy. see Sawyer being dragged in the background of the police station. SAWYER: dialogue I can't make out. I just gave it back to him. Hey, yo, crock hunter, how come nobody wants to hear my side of the story, huh? Just what kind of. . . turns to look at the commotion Sawyer is making. Then back to Malcolm. MALCOLM: Now, if that were her mate, see, then I could help you. Let's finish taking down the rest of your information. You were saying she's your sister, then why is her name Rutherford, and yours Carlisle? Is she married? BOONE: She was married. She's not married anymore, and that has nothing to do with this. looks up at that statement, Boone looks flustered. Rutherford is her father's name. Our parents got married when I was 10, she was 8. MALCOLM: So she's your step-sister? BOONE: That's right. MALCOLM: No blood relation. BOONE: Maybe you've heard of my mother, Sabrina Carlisle? She owns the largest wedding business in the United States. I'm the COO of the wedding clothing subsidiary. MALCOLM: Would you like to buy my wife's wedding dress? Cost $2000 new; it's only been worn once. BOONE: I just want someone to go pay this guy a visit, that's all. MALCOLM: Mr. Carlisle, in the absence of any physical evidence or a direct complaint from. . . BOONE: Shannon. MALCOLM: Shannon. We can't just go barging into people's apartments. Sadly, we're the police, not the dating police. of a harbor. Boone walks up to Bryan who's hosing down a picnic table on the dock area. BOONE: Bryan, we need to talk. BRYAN: Yeah? BOONE: I'm not going to waste your time, and I'm not going to waste mine. I want you to break up with my sister. BRYAN: What? BOONE: I want you to end it. Today. Right now. BRYAN: Oh, bugger off, mate. BOONE: What you don't understand, Bryan, is that you'll be the third guy I've paid to leave. Go to her house when she's not there, get your stuff, and never have contact with her again. Understood? BRYAN: So you flew all the way over here to bribe me. BOONE: I'm going to give you 25,000 US dollars. BRYAN: I love her. BOONE: How much? BRYAN: My love for her -- is worth closer to 50,000. writes a check. of Kate and Sun in the garden. KATE: Can you believe we've been here for over 3 weeks? I was on my way to Bali. I travel a lot. I was looking forward to exploring the island. Somehow I ended up on a flight to LA, instead. Guess that falls under the category -- be careful what you wish for. sees Sun smile You understood me. You did, didn't you, you just understood what I said? You speak English? SUN: Please, don't tell anyone. of Jin in the water with his net, and Hurley in the water with his shirt trying to catch fish. Jin gathers up his net and throws it next to the 3 other fish he's already caught. Hurley is failing to catch anything. HURLEY: Damn it! JIN at his fish: something in Korean. HURLEY: You know what? Fine. You win, okay? You happy now? Keep your damn fish, I'm out of here. throws his shirt-net away, and goes to walk off but steps on something. HURLEY: Ow! Ow, ow, ow. JIN over to help: something in Korean. HURLEY: I stepped on a friggin' urchin. Ow, you understand me? is helping Hurley from the surf. Do you understand infection, gangrene, amputation? falls on top of Jin. stumble up on the beach. HURLEY: Ow, aw, ow. You've got to do something for me. JIN: something in Korean. HURLEY: You're going to have to pee on my foot, man. It'll stop the venom. I saw it on TV. inspects Hurley's injured foot. Ow, arrgh, no just pee on it man. points to Jin's crotch. Jin pushes his hand away. Pee, pee on it. Pee on my foot. I'll lose my foot if you don't. is making motions, trying to communicate; then says No. of a needle being rubbed on a magnet. Sayid lays the needle across half of some kind of nut and puts it in a bowl of water. He hears rustling and jumps up holding his knife as Locke appears. LOCKE: Hi. SAYID: I didn't hear you. LOCKE: Sneakier than I give myself credit for. SAYID: What are you doing out here? LOCKE: We were hunting. Boone thought I should take the afternoon off. SAYID: Boone -- is hunting? LOCKE: The boy's eager to learn. SAYID: Think he'll catch anything? LOCKE: Nope. What are you doing out here, Sayid? SAYID: Orienteering. I'm trying to make something of Rousseau's maps, but. . . LOCKE: There's nothing to make. SAYID: Exactly. LOCKE: Well, you made a compass. I haven't seen one of those since I was a Weebelo. SAYID: What's a Weebelo? LOCKE: It's half way between a Cub Scout and a Boy Scout. SAYID: And what does a Weebelo do? LOCKE: Gets badges, mostly. Ties knots, identifies birds. I wasn't the most popular kid. I'll leave you to it. hands Sayid the compass from his safari vest. Maybe this will help your cause. SAYID: Don't you need this? LOCKE: Not anymore. of Boone passed out. He's startled awake by Shannon's voice. SHANNON: Somebody help me! BOONE disoriented: Who's that? SHANNON: Boone! BOONE right: Shannon! I'm tied up! SHANNON: What? BOONE left: Can you get over here? SHANNON: I'm tied up, too. hear monster sounds. SHANNON screaming: Boone! BOONE: Hold on Shannon, I'm coming! SHANNON: Boone. It's getting closer. Somebody help me. Boone. struggles to try and reach the knife, almost reaching it. SHANNON: Please, help. struggles more and reaches it. We hear monster sounds. SHANNON: Boone! quickly cuts through the ropes and starts running. He comes across Shannon who is tied to a tree, and runs up to free her. SHANNON: Boone, help me. Hurry, please. BOONE: I'm trying. SHANNON: Please hurry. frees her and they start running. BOONE: Go. Come on. come to a close stand of trees. In here, in here. go in to hide. We see the shadow of the monster outside. We hear the sound of birds flying away. Then the sound of crashing, like the monster is trying to get in. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Sayid and Jack walking in the jungle. SAYID: Let me ask you something -- which way do you think North is? JACK: Sorry? SAYID: North? Which way is it? JACK: Okay. looks around and points The sun's going to set over there, so that makes that West. points in another direction That'd be North. Yeah. SAYID: Correct. That's where North should be. pulls Locke's compass out and shows Jack that North doesn't show up correctly on the compass Yet that is North. JACK: I'm not. . . SAYID: A minor magnetic anomaly might explain a variance of 2 or 3 degrees, but not this. JACK: What are you saying? SAYID: I'm saying this compass is obviously defective. JACK laughing: Where'd you get it? SAYID: Locke gave it to me this afternoon. JACK: Locke? Where'd you see Locke? SAYID: About a mile East of here, walking through the jungle. At least I think it's East. of a stand of trees where Boone and Shannon are hiding. Boone and Shannon terrified inside. Boone looks out, and then they start to leave. SHANNON: What did you do to him? BOONE: What did I do to who? SHANNON: Locke. What did you do to that psycho to piss him off? BOONE: I didn't do anything to him. SHANNON: What? He just did it because he was bored? Look, I know you guys are. . . BOONE: Let's go back to camp. FLASHBACK of knocking on a door. We see Boone back at Shannon's house. SHANNON: You were supposed to come later. BOONE: Do you have any bags? Anything you want to take? SHANNON: You should go back. BOONE: No, Shannon. We're getting out of this country. Is there anything you want to bring with you? What's the matter with you? walks in the front door. BRYAN: Aw, look at this. BOONE Shannon: Let's go, please. C'mon. We can go. BRYAN: Hey, mate, you don't get this yet, do you -- what's what? BOONE: You set me up. This whole thing was a set up. BRYAN: She's just getting what she's owed. BOONE: What'd you say? BRYAN: She told me your mum screwed Shannon over after her daddy died, kept all her father's money for herself. Sweet mum you got there. BOONE Shannon: This isn't the first time, is it? Oh, you've done this before, you little bitch. BRYAN: That's enough. BOONE: Don't touch me you. . . punches Boone, knocks him down, and keeps punching. SHANNON: Bryan, get off of him! Get off of him! Get off!! struggles to get up and leaves. at the beach we Locke looking out toward sea. Jack approaches. JACK: Any ships? LOCKE: Not yet. But I'm patient. JACK: Mind if I join you? It's been awhile since you and I talked, John. LOCKE: Well, you're a busy man. JACK: So are you. Where's Boone? LOCKE: I haven't seen him today. JACK: Yeah? You two have been attached at the hip all week. LOCKE: Well, let me just check my hip. . . nope, no Boone. JACK: How's the boar hunting going? LOCKE: Between you and me? JACK: Always. LOCKE: I'm afraid they're beginning to migrate outside our valley. They're smart animals, and smart animals adapt quickly when a new predator is introduced into their environment. JACK: You mean us? LOCKE: The most dangerous predator of all. of Kate and Sun walking. KATE: Does anybody else know? SUN: Only Michael. KATE: But not your husband? SUN: Please. . . KATE: Don't worry. I can keep a secret. SUN: I took English lessons in Korea. He doesn't know -- it's complicated. KATE: So why don't you tell him now? SUN: I can't. KATE: Why? SUN: Because I love him. KATE: I don't. . . SUN: Have you never lied to a man you've loved? of Jin trying to open some kind of shellfish, as Hurley looks on. HURLEY: You sure you don't speak English? Cuz there's a rumor that you do -- your wife's hot. gives Hurley the thing he was opening to eat. HURLEY: Oh, I get it, this is some kind of payback because I wouldn't eat the urchin the other time? I eat this you give me a fish, right? Okay, fine. Over the lips and past the gums, yada yada, okay, oh god. swallows it and promptly pukes. of Jack giving aspirin to Charlie on the beach. CHARLIE it: Cheers. JACK: You need a hand? CHARLIE: Yeah, yeah, I'd love one. helps Charlie with some firewood. JACK: Haven't seen you around the caves lately. CHARLIE: I needed a change of scenery. JACK: How are you doing, Charlie? CHARLIE: How am I doing? With week 3 of heroin withdrawal? Or how am I doing with Claire being abducted by the freak who tried to kill me? JACK: I gave you the aspirin for the heroin withdrawal. nods toward Locke. What do you think his story is? CHARLIE: Who? Locke? The guy's a freak of nature. Highly disturbed. Chances are he probably killed all his mates at the post office the day his mum forgot to put a cookie in his lunch tin. That was my first impression, anyway. Then he saved my life. JACK: So you trust him? CHARLIE: Trust him? No offense, mate, but if there's one person on this island I would put my absolute faith in to save us all it would be John Locke. of Jack looking at Locke who is sitting staring out to sea. of Michael finding a box in a backpack and opening it. Looking sad. Vincent and Walt run up. WALT: C'mon, you want the ball? Go get the ball. Go get the ball. of Michael smiling fondly at Walt. HURLEY camera at first: Dude, did you find your own bag? That's awesome, man. MICHAEL: Yeah. HURLEY: Be nice to get to use your own toothbrush again. MICHAEL: Got some papaya there, huh? HURLEY: Yeah. Yippee. MICHAEL at the papaya and the knife Hurley has taken out: Hey, you mind if I, uh. . . HURLEY over the papaya and knife: Knock yourself out. You want to wish something on your worst enemy? Hope they step on a sea urchin. walks up and holds out a fish to Hurley. Oh hey, thanks. Dude, has this thing already been cleaned? Are you kidding me? walks away toward Sun. They speak in Korean and seem happy. They walk past the waterfall where Kate is washing up, watching them. JACK entering: They look happy. KATE: Happy? JACK: Put out your hand. looks skeptical. You'll like it, I swear. puts something in her hand. KATE: Gross little grayish-yellow thingies? JACK: Oh, no, no, no, these are slimy little bluish-black thingies. KATE: Guava seeds. JACK: What's a garden without guava? of Boone and Shannon in the jungle. SHANNON: Are you sure we're going in the right direction? BOONE: If you don't want to follow me, don't. SHANNON: I wouldn't have to follow you if you weren't best friends with the nut case who brought us out here. You and Locke weren't hunting, were you? You were doing something else. BOONE: Haven't we been over this before? SHANNON: You're a horrible liar, Boone. BOONE: We weren't doing anything. SHANNON: Why are you keeping secrets for this guy? BOONE: Do you know who this guy is? He's the only one here that has a clue to what's going on. SHANNON: What is that supposed to mean? BOONE: It means he's smart. SHANNON: He tied us up, Boone. Why? BOONE: We found something. SHANNON: What? BOONE: While we were out looking for Claire we found this piece of metal buried in the jungle. We've been excavating it. That's what we've been doing. SHANNON: A piece of metal? BOONE: A hatch, buried in the dirt. SHANNON: Like a door? BOONE: Yes, Shannon, that's what a hatch is. SHANNON: Where does it go? hear weird bird sounds. BOONE: I don't know. But I told him I wanted to tell you, and that's when he did this. hear the sound of the Monster. A couple of trees are ripped straight up out of the ground. Boone and Shannon run. BOONE: C'mon. hear monster sounds; stomping sounds. Shannon is picked up off the ground as she's running. BOONE: No, Shannon! COMMERICAL BREAK see Boone running around looking for Shannon. BOONE: Shannon! FLASHBACK see Boone in a hotel room holding a bag of ice on his face where Bryan slugged him. There's a knock on the door. Shannon is there taking her shoes off. BOONE: What do you want? SHANNON: Bryan took the money. He's gone. BOONE: So the player got played. It's poetic, don't you think? SHANNON: I knew you'd bring the money. I knew you would. BOONE: You're drunk. SHANNON: You want to know why? BOONE: I guess it doesn't matter, does it? Because you're going to tell me anyway. SHANNON: Because you're in love with me. BOONE: What? SHANNON: You brought the money because you're in love with me. BOONE: You show up here plastered. . . SHANNON: You've always been in love with me. BOONE: You've always been a self-centered little bitch, but now you're delusional. SHANNON: I've always known it. BOONE: You're sick. SHANNON in to kiss him: No. BOONE: Stop. SHANNON: It's okay. start making out and end up on the bed. Scene cuts to dark with Boone in the foreground with his shirt off. SHANNON: Boone? BOONE: What? SHANNON: When we get back to LA switches on the light; she's sitting on a chair fully clothed you should just tell your mom that you rescued me again just like you always do. And then we'll just go back. BOONE: To what? SHANNON: To what it was. BOONE: Like it's all up to you. SHANNON: Get dressed. of Boone in the jungle. BOONE: Shannon! sees blood and follows the trail. He sees Shannon laying on some rocks and runs over. BOONE Shannon's body: Shannon? Shannon? Shan? COMMERCIAL BREAK Boone is coming up to camp and sees Locke sitting by a fire. He runs up with a knife drawn. BOONE Locke: You killed her. LOCKE: You made it back. BOONE: You killed my sister. It's your fault. You drug her out there. LOCKE: Your sister? BOONE: Don't play dumb with me. LOCKE: Calm down. BOONE: She died in my arms. LOCKE: Why is there no blood on you? looks at himself and sees there's no blood. BOONE: What the hell just happened to me out there? LOCKE: I don't know. I don't know, you tell me. pushes Boone off of him. But your sister, Shannon. . . can see Shannon walk up with Sayid in the background BOONE: She was dead. LOCKE: Is that what it made you see? BOONE: What made me see? That stuff you put on my head -- you drugged me. LOCKE: I gave you an experience that I believe was vital to your survival on this island. BOONE: It wasn't real? LOCKE: It was only as real as you made it. BOONE: I saw her die. LOCKE: How did you feel? When she died? BOONE: I felt -- I felt -- I felt relieved. I felt relieved. LOCKE: Yes. Time to let go. gets up and grabs his pack. Follow me. follows. Category: Transcripten